Little Lion Man
by Xploited
Summary: Lucas used to have the perfect life until one night changed everything. With his life in pieces he became a ghost of himself. Troubled by the aggressive resentment of his father, he distanced himself from the people he was once close to. It wasn't until the bubbly brunette moved into the house next door that he realized she was exactly what he needed to awake his soul.
1. Chapter 1 - Awake

_This is my first fan fiction, I have some pretty good ideas and I think my flow will develop as I get more in the hang of writing. I hope you guys hang in there with me and any feedback would be so greatly appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. _

__**Chapter One - Awake.  
**

Lucas walked back from the river court accompanied with the incessant chatter of Mouth McFadden. He continued to patiently listen as Mouth continued to lay out every inch of detail from last night's Knicks game. That was Mouth's quirk. He would get started on something and it was if words poured out of his mouth faster than one's brain could even process. But this was something Luke loved about him. He was always the same, and he was growing increasingly more appreciative of that sort of quality in a person.

They approached an oversized yellow house and Mouth stopped for the first time to take note in the difference of the familiar neighborhood.

"Looks like somebody finally decided to take over Clay/s old house. I was starting to think that place would never sell." He said, gesturing towards the moving van parked in the usually vacant driveway. It had been almost a year since Clay's dad was re-stationed in Texas and Luke had to admit he was a little bummed to see it filled with another family. He should have been ready, all things considered, but Clay had been his best friend growing up. It was hard to think of it being someone else's home.

Mouth broke through my train of thought with a hushed "Whoa." Lucas looked up in the direction of Mouth's ironically jaw-dropped gaze and quickly understood. A girl emerged from the moving truck, attempting to balance an oversized dollhouse in her arms. Her long brown hair fell over the face of the most beautiful girl Lucas have ever laid eyes on. He was aware at the cliché but he had found himself in a predicament he rarely encountered; a lack of words. Luke mustered a low grunt in agreement with Mouth as the boys shamelessly watched. Instinctively they wordlessly headed over to help the small-framed girl as she struggled exiting the van.

"Need a hand?" Mouth chirped up as she took notice of the odd pair for the first time. She flashed a white smile at him.

"Normally I would be one to insist my independence but I value this too much to have it shattered in the driveway." She grinned at Mouth as Lucas made his way over to relieve her of it. As he lifted the doll house from her hold she flickered her hazel eyes to Luke's. Instantly he felt a knot in his chest and the feeling scared him. Despite the overwhelming fear of it's intensity he held the gaze until she broke it and the three of them made their way into the familiar house.

"My room is this way!" She said enthusiastically as she bounced up the stairs. To no surprise she gestured to the bedroom Lucas had spent most of his youth in, Clay's. Set on the second floor, it had a small balcony that directly faced the window of Lucas' bedroom, which was a heavy aid in the start of their friendship. Along the side of the house was crafted in railing that Clay's father had built for the boys when they were at the height of mischief, a period of time where the 11 year old boys tried to find the craftiest way to enter their rooms. Scaling up the wall to Clay's balcony was one of them.

The room was filled with boxes now, and a large bed. The girl propped herself quickly on the edge of it as Luke and Mouth set down her doll house. "Thank you, I'm not sure if I actually would have made it up the stairs. I was a little too ambitious." She smiled; showing some of the cutest damn dimples Lucas had ever encountered and knew he was definitely in trouble.

"Not a problem at all, I'm Marvin McFadden. But my friends call me Mouth!" He flashed his goofy grin as he extended his to hand to hers.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mouth!" She said taking his handshake. "I'm Brooke Davis. Does your brooding friend have an equally adorable nickname?" She asked, looking at the blonde with a playful smirk. He straightened up, realizing for the first time he had been uncomfortably quiet throughout their entire encounter.

"I'm Lucas." His voice cracked slightly from the lack of use, giving her a half smile. She locked her eyes with his thoughtful blue eyes again, pausing for a moment. "I would interject some sort of body part inspired nickname here but I'm afraid I haven't been appointed one." he shrugged in an attempt at lightening the mood as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Let's just call you Broody then," she winked without missing a beat. Mouth laughed, looking at Lucas with a wide-eyed grin.

"I think that fits, Luke!"

X

The moment Brooke entered Tree Hill she was drowned with attention. Before Lucas even had a chance to welcome her, she already had people practically falling at her feet. She seemed not to notice, but yet again a girl like that has to become immune to that sort of greeting he speculated. Over the weekend he had fought to urge to spend every waking moment staring at the window across from his. But damn, it was hard. He slammed his locker shut, trying to collect his thoughts.

He noticed Peyton watching curiously as the Brunette was sharing a casual conversation with a group of boys from the basketball team.

"New girl, I take it?" Peyton asked, not taking her eyes off the crowd. She cocked her head slightly in interest before looking over at Luke.

"Her name's Brooke, she just moved into Clay's old house." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Say hello to the Girl Next Door fantasies, Luke." She said as she slapped her hand across his chest. Lucas raised his hands in the air defensively as they both laughed. Peyton had quickly become one of his closest friends in this school, next to Mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sawyer." She smirked in response and perked up.

"I think her ears are burning." Peyton said with a nod of her head. Brooke was rapidly approaching them, a heavy air of confidence that came with her. Lucas couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of anxiety, as he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Hiya, Broody!" She was perpetually bubbly, another quality he was hopelessly attracted to. He hadn't felt this way about a girl since the accident, he hadn't even allowed this sort of a feeling to make it's way to his consciousness. The strong hold she had over him so early was perplexing.

"Hey, Brooke." he tried to mirror the enthusiasm and gave her an a-typical Scott smile. Peyton scoffed, shaking her head slightly at Luke before turning back to the cheery new girl.

"And who is this?" Brooke beamed, turning her attention to Peyton.

"I'm Peyton, and I've heard about you from this guy." She motioned towards Lucas who was now slapping a high five with Jake Jageliski as he passed.

"Is that so?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow in the boy's direction, which he was too distracted to notice.

"All good things of course, nice to meet you Brooke." Peyton said casually, "Normally I'm not the type to take a new girl under my wing but if you haven't noticed there is a horde of people following you like lost sheep and you've been here for what-" she paused to look at the watch on her wrist "about 15 minutes? I think you're going to need a little extra help in these halls." Brooke grinned at Peyton.

"I accept!" Brooke linked arms with Peyton and happily walked away, a budding friendship quickly forming.

Lucas sighed and headed to his first period class, trying to shake the image of the brunette from his mind. Look too a seat in his usual spot at the back of Mr. Knight's classroom and opened his current read, Fitzgerald's first piece of work, This Side of Paradise. He only broke away from the pages as a familiar voice interrupted.

"Lucas Scott!" Skills whooped in his ear as he took a seat behind him. "What ya reading today?" I flashed him the cover and he nodded. "Make sure you give me an overview of the good parts. You know I be reading vicariously through you." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Will do, Skills. Maybe I can find a few lines in hear for you to use for Bevin." Luke grinned as Skills clasped his hands together.

"Not bad, Luke. I could use all the help I can get, she's been icing me out." His eyes flickered to the other side of the room where a certain blonde was doing her best to ignore them.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Luke turned back to the front as Skills muttered an 'I hope so' and Mr. Knight finally made it to the front of the room. Lucas sank into his seat, trying to avoid the fact that a few desks away from him Peyton and that gorgeously dimpled girl had just taken their seats.


	2. Chapter 2 - Realization

To everyone who gave me the feedback on my first chapter I greatly appreciate it. I apologize for the slow build up but I promise that I have big plans for this story. I'm doing my best to get the first few chapters out in the open to give you guys a feel for my writing style before I dive deeper into the story. As I do I also promise beefier chapters. Until then, any feedback at all is so helpful. I can use all the guidance I can get! Thank you to Brucas4ever12, Callison, dianehermans, and xXalienatedXx for your reviews :) Hope you guys like the update!

_Lucas tapped his finger on his knee as he waited for his mother to lock the house. He heard the jingle of her keys and looked over at him with a warm smile as she entered the car and started the engine up. _

_ "You ready for your big day?" She lovingly looked over at her baby boy sitting tall in the passenger seat. Lucas nodded with an eager grin. She rested her hands on the steering wheel. _

_ "Are you ready for my big day?" Luke joked, gesturing to her hesitation. She let out a soft chuckle before turning to him, reaching out to gently stroke her son's cheek. _

_ "I can't believe the man you are becoming, Lucas. You're so wise beyond your years. If somebody had told me when you were born that you would resemble the person sitting beside me now I…" She broke off as her hand dropped. Lucas waited patiently, willing her to continue. _

_ Her mouth held open, but her gaze became unfocused. Suddenly blood began to pour from her mouth. It seeped from her eyes and was spilling into her lap. Luke was locked in his seat, horrified by the sight. Her skin began to wither in burns and she crumpled into herself as the car continued to fill with her blood. _

_ Lucas attempted to escape but the door was sealed. He kicked at the window that was impenetrable. The blood filled to his neck line as he banged to get out. It filled up to his chin and he took his final breath before being submerged. _

Luke jerked awake, landing heavily on the floor next to his bed. He groaned, his head still pounding from the nightmare. Drenched in sweat he lay there with his face pressed against the carpet. After pausing for a moment he sat up and checked the time. Like clockwork, it was six in the morning. His alarm never even got a chance to go off anymore with this patterned harsh awakenings.

He was becoming veteran at in fact. Making his way to his closet he slipped out of his sticky clothing and could feel his skin was still fire hot. I stood in front of his closet with his shoulders sunk in defeat. He got dressed, pulling his gray hoodie over last as he hesitated by his bedroom door.

Lucas opened it quietly, aware of every creak inbetween his room and the hallway. He paused only briefly to listen by Lily's door for the soft pattern of her breathing before continuing down the stairway and out the door.

The sun hadn't made it's appearance yet and the morning air was crisp. It pierced his lungs in a welcoming manner and he felt his body begin to relax. Grabbing the basketball from the side of the house, Lucas headed down on to the river court, allowing the steady rhythm of the ball's contact with the concrete ease his mind and drown out his nightmare.

X

Brooke couldn't help but admit her curiosity in the boy next door. At first it was just his appearance and his calm demeanor that sparked the interest. But as she peered out her bedroom window and saw the blonde dribbling his basketball down the street at the same time he had every morning this week she got lost in his mysterious presence.

At first, she interacted with him as she would with any boy she took interest in. Test out the treaded waters and figure out what sort of person she was meeting. He was the brooding type, for sure. Something she had called him out for. But there was crack in his smile that she was trying to understand. She reminded herself not to meddle, that she couldn't get lost too far into Lucas' psyche. But it was hard not to wonder about him.

She turned back from the window and started her own morning routine. Today was especially important, because today was also her chance to get on the cheerleading squad. It wasn't nerves necessarily but Brooke had to admit there was a heavy tension between herself and their tyrant captain, Rachel.

Peyton had assured Brooke that she would be given a fair chance and that equally she would talk to Rachel. The tryouts had already went underway two weeks prior to Brooke moving here but Theresa had broke her ankle drunkenly at a party a few days ago and there was a spot open. It was opportune that Brooke had arrived now and she had every intention on getting on that squad.

As she headed out to her Volkswagen bug to grab a cup of coffee before classes she saw Lucas dribbling his way back up, a gray hoodie hiding most of his face. She paused, her car door half open as she watched him make his way up towards his house. As he passed by hers he looked over only briefly in the direction of her window. She caught his gaze and he seemed taken aback.

"Morning, Brooke." He muttered, clearly caught off guard. She studied him for a moment as his blue eyes trailed to the ground and then back up over to her.

"Good morning, Lucas. Are you practicing?" She motioned towards the ball in his hand. She had heard about the Scott boys and their heavy hierarchy on the Raven's team. Admittedly she was excited to see him in his element after school during tryouts.

"Huh?" he looked at her quizzically before remembering that he had the basketball in his hand. "Oh!" Lucas looked back up at her his face etched in something she couldn't read, "something like that." He stood for a moment longer before giving her a small wave. "I'll see you at school, maybe?" Brooke opened her mouth to respond but he had hurried off to his house before she could confirm seeing him later that day.

X

After running a few more basic drills, Whitey called the boys to take a much needed water break. Luke jogged over to the bleacher as he grabbed his water bottle and took a big swig. Nathan joined him, wiping the sweat from his forehead onto his shirt.

"You're locked onto today, Luke. It's paying off out there." Nathan gestured to the court. Lucas looked over at his younger cousin and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, Nate. I think we've got this upcoming game in the –" he cut off as he noticed a brunette clad in the blue and white cheerleading uniform. Looking over Nathan's shoulder, Lucas' gaze lingered on her as she met the rest of her new squad. She tilted her head back in laughter as Peyton said something apparently funny and her coppery brown hair spilled across her shoulders.

"Good talk, cousin." Nathan stood up, slapping Lucas on the back breaking him away from his Brooke Davis hypnosis. "However I am going to have to take back the whole 'locked on' comment seeing as you now have officially checked out." Nathan folded his arms across his chest as he stood beside Luke and watched the cheerleaders began to run over some of their routines for their newcomer.

"She's my neighbor." Lucas shrugged in an attempt to seem nonchalant. Nathan wasn't buying it.

"Oh, well in that case let me take a look at my neighbor." Nathan turned to dreamily stare off at Tim as he batted his eyelashes dramatically. Luke shoved him with his shoulder and shook his head.

"Shut up, Nate. It's not like that." Nathan gave him a cheeky grin as Luke pulled his eyes away from the direction of the cheerleaders and back to practice. _She's just your neighbor. _Lucas repeated this in his head trying to will himself to buy it. As he glanced behind his shoulder one last time and caught her hazel eyes for a brief moment Lucas knew there was no way she could ever just be his neighbor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Little Talks

_I have been doing my best to update this frequently to get my story into motion. Special thank you for the feedback to dianehermans and BpDs89. Hearing people's interest in my story has been motivating me to get more out, so the more comments the better! Chapter three, let me know what you think!_

Chapter 3 – Little Talks.

Music blared from the Scott beach house on a warm Friday evening. Bodies poured out of the house, sloshing red cups while in conversation. High pitched giggles could be heard from girls who had a filled their cups a little too many times and were accompanied with hungry, glazed over looks of equally inebriated boys.

As predicted, Tree Hill stood victorious after their first league game of the season. The traditional rager was now in full swing at Nathan's unsupervised second home. Inside there was a room encompassed mostly with bodies gyrating to the heavy bass of whatever song blared through the expensive stereo system.

In the kitchen a game of ten fingers was in full swing as the teammates and cheerleaders confessed things that had been leaked at the last parties although none had any recollection of. Lucas was leaned up against the counter, watching the game with an amused expression as Skills got Bevin to drink on a rather promiscuous account.

"Where's your red cup, Scott?" an even toned voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to his curly haired friend and gave her a unresponsive shrug. "Don't tell me you're still not drinking."

"I'm just not feeling it, Peyt." Luke confessed as he glanced down at her empty cup in hand. "Looks like you're due for a refill."

"It's been far too long since I've had a good drunken Lucas escapade." She pouted, resting her arm on the same counter Lucas was perched on. Luke chuckled, resting his hand on the back of his neck as he hung his head lower to Peyton's eye level.

"Like the time we changed the lettering of every sign at the school to spell out APOCALYPSE." Lucas gave her the closest resemblance to his old smile that Peyton had seen since the accident.

"Turner was in a panic for weeks with his alleged serial sign tampers." Peyton let out a heartfelt laugh and rested her hand on Lucas shoulder. "I miss you, Lucas. We all miss you." Lucas' expression turned somber, realizing where this conversation was going. He racked his brain for something to say to comfort her but knew he couldn't come up with it.

He hadn't been the same. He was aware of it. His friends were aware of it. Lucas had always been more soft-spoken but there was a time where he knew how to fun. Every social event he attended since the accident had been a simple display of him going through the motions. Which was a step up to the first two months where he went into a complete shut out from everybody.

"Just come back to us, okay?" Peyton looked at him pleading with her wide eyes. He could smell the liquor on her breath but knew that it was simply liquid courage that made her pour these sentiments out. Normally she kept back from verbalizing Lucas' disintegration. Lucas shifted his eyes to his feet before looking back at her sympathetically. She removed her hand from his shoulder before giving him a quick pat on his cheek before leaving him with her words to echo in his head.

Lucas lingered there as the music started to feel more distant. It was happening again. He started to panic as he could feel a flashback flood in. Lucas pushed the palm of his hand to his forehead in an attempt to suppress it. Squeezing his eyes tight he began to recite the words to a song he had been listening to frequently. An attempt to bury this cinematic memory before he drowned in it again. _In the spring we made a boat. Out of feathers, out of bones. We set fire to our homes, walking barefoot in the snow. Distant rhythm of the drum, as we drifted towards the storm. _– "Broody?" - _Baby lion lost his teeth, now they're swimming in the sea._

"Lucas, are you okay?" the concern of the raspy voice and the soft squeeze of a soft hand on his arm shook him from his internal conflicts. He opened his eyes greeted with a pair of hazel ones, wide with worry.

"Brooke. Hey. I'm –" he felt the surge of his memory flood back and he knew he needed to get out of this room. "Will you excuse me?" Lucas moved past her and straight to the back door that lead to a large wooden porch. The fresh air hit him with a refreshing splash. He hadn't realize how much the bodies had been suffocating him in that moment until he was in the open. Lucas breathed in heavily, his hands clenching the railing of the porch.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to the cool air as it pushed past him, ruffling his clothes. His knuckles whitened as he muttered another apology before hanging his head. He heard the click of sliding door as it was opened and then softly shut behind him. Lucas lifted his head and slowly turned around him revealing the brunette. Her hand was still resting on the door as she wordlessly watched him.

Their eyes locked for a moment longer before Lucas let go of his hardened grip on the wood. He pivoted his body to face her and he sighed heavily. He waited for her to say whatever it was she came out to say but after another moment of silence he realized that she had no intention of speaking. Her brows furrowed in concern, her eyes softened at the sight of him.

"Wild party, huh?" he attempted at joking as he gave a pathetic attempt at a smile. She held her stare aware of his deferral of the situation. After a moment the corners of her lips curved up slightly as she nodded her head, removing her hand for the first time.

"I would say so. Not bad for a small town high school." She folded her arms across her chest as the temperature took another drop. "What are you doing out here, Lucas?" Brooke was a no bullshit kind of girl. She was aware of his distance to the rest of the group and she was done pretending she wasn't interested on what made him tick.

"I just needed some air. Gets pretty stuffy in that house sometimes." He paused, running a nervous hand through his short blonde hair before continuing. "I'm sorry to take off on you in there. Just needed to breathe for a moment." Lucas was surprised in his honesty of the statement. Normally he would have attempted at a better excuse as to his hurried exit. If it had been Peyton he would have made up an elaborate story as to how he had seen a lost dog in the backyard. To Nathan he would have played it off that he needed air to breathe because his ego was hogging it all. But to Brooke, he spilled the most honest statement he had given all night.

"Catch your breath yet?" She cocked her head at him, studying his face. Lucas nodded bringing his eyes to meet hers again. "Good. I need a partner for beer pong." She smirked at him, making it clear it wasn't a question. Luke hesitated and began to form a sentence that vaguely represented a 'No thank you' before she cut in again. "I heard you aren't drinking tonight which is fine, because I'm plenty capable of drinking for two. You sink the shots like you did earlier and I'll take the drinks. It's a win-win. Now come on, we're up next."

Without another word she turned from him and headed back inside. Lucas paused before following her lead. He approached the crowded room, the table already set up with cups as the defeated team left in spite. Brooke and Lucas quickly reset their side of the table and she looked up at him with a coy smile.

"You ready, Broody?" Something about her energy brought a full smile across his face.

"Definitely." As he responded he heard the sink of the first ball into one of their cups. Brooke let out an excited squeal before pulling the ball out and downing the carbonated beverage. She placed the ball into Luke's palm and picked the other missed shot off the ground.

"Let's see it, three." She nudged him and he couldn't help but keep that grin on his face as he sunk the first ball into their cup. Brooke followed suit and hers went sailing off the side of the table. "Whoops!" She threw her hands in the air.

As the opposing team sunk their last cup they shared a victorious high five. Luke turned to the now very drunk Brooke Davis with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to have to work on that shooting arm of yours so we can win next time." He knelt low to her ear so she could hear him over the blaring music. She snaked her hand across the back of her neck as she replied in a husky whisper.

"Whose saying we lost?" She pulled back from him and let out an excited cheer as Fergie finished a keg stand. Brooke twirled away from Lucas, giving him a quick wink before skipping off after Peyton who was heading towards the dance room. The lingering smell of vanilla and the booze she had consumed held over him as he stood in awe.

The party raged on into the night and Lucas found himself with a renewed energy after his time spent with his new addiction. He socialized with his drunken buddies more than he had in far too long. As people began to pour out of the beach house arms linked with whomever had caught their fancy that night the house began to calm down.

"Another success!" Nathan whooped, appearing behind Lucas.

"Where have you been?" Lucas asked turning to face his drunken cousin.

"Haley." Nathan stated as he grinned up at the ceiling before turning back to Luke. "Heard you got murdered at the pong table though, shameful." He belted out another laugh before catching sight of a blonde girl heading towards the door. "Shit! She's leaving, good talk Luke." Nathan turned to chase after Haley.

"Good luck!" Lucas shouted back in his direction as Nathan shot him a thumbs up from behind his head as he caught her at the door. He turned to the dance floor where saw a sleeping Brooke Davis on the small love seat. Luke investigated the room for Peyton, wondering why she hadn't taken her newest friend back home with her before he recalled a mention of Jake showing up later into the night.

Lucas walked over to a calm, steady breathing Brooke as she curled into herself. He gently nudged her shoulder, calling out her name in attempt to wake her up.

"I'm o'er there…" she slurred out a senseless statement without any movement of her eyelids. Before Lucas could allow himself to think of the million reasons why he shouldn't do what he was about to, he wrapped his arms around either side of her and lifted her dead weighted body with ease.

Instinctively she curled into him, her head resting across his shoulder. His heart pounded hard into his chest at the closeness of her, the silkiness of her hair tickling his neck. Lucas carried her out to his truck and slid her into the passenger side of her car ignoring the heckling of the straggling teammates at the sight of Brooke in his arms. Buckling her in, he got into the drivers side and started the car. It wasn't too far of a drive back to their neighborhood and he quickly pulled into his driveway. Realizing for the first time that he had no way to get her into her house he attempted to wake her again with no prevail.

His father's car wasn't in the driveway which meant he was on a business trip again. He frequented these since her accident and at this moment Lucas was thankful. Dan would rip him to pieces if he found a girl in his room, which appeared to be his only choice.

Lucas lifted the sleeping beauty out of his truck and carried her up the stairs to his room. As gently as he could he laid her onto his bed and pulled his covers over her. She stirred only for a moment before lying still. Luke paused, studying the way her hair fell over her porcelain skin and felt another pound from his heart. She was full of life and he was a shell of a boy he used to be. Not someone fitted for a girl like that. But still, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of want. Lucas hadn't felt this feeling in a very long time. Brooke put his mind to rest, something he didn't think possible anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 - Daylight

_So much good feedback that I couldn't help but quickly right the next chapter for you guys! __**Curlylizard97**__- I greatly appreciate that you have been in such wonderment of what's going on with Lucas and I assure you it will be fully revealed soon. Although I have a feeling you may have caught on ;) And __**Texasunniest**__ – I promise to answer all of your questions in due time. This chapter will give you a little more insight on Lily. Also both Brooke and Lucas are in their junior year of high school, similar to the first season of the series. As much as I do love Haley and Lucas' dynamics I wanted to explore the underlying relationship between Peyton and Lucas because I believe the show contorted their chemistry into love when actually it was just a really good bonded friendship. But that's also coming from a diehard brucas fan. Special thanks also to __**dianehermans, lilohb, **__and __**BpDs89.**_

_One last side note, because I know all of you are dying for more BL I assure you it is in store. But I also enjoy the build-up. Hang in there guys, you will get your BL smut J _

_Review please! It's been pushing me to keep up with updating this story a lot!_

Chapter Four - Daylight

Brooke woke up tangled in unfamiliar sheets with a pounding headache. She looked over realizing that the room she was in was one she had never seen before. At her last school she had a bit of a bad track record for waking up with this same feeling, except thankfully this time she was fully clothed. In fact she also realized she was alone in this strange room, although clearly it belonged to a guy.

The comforter was a navy blue paired with the dark gray of the sheets. There was a night stand beside it with an alarm clock and a pair of headphones. To her right was a desk that faced a window that was closed with blinds. The desk was organized, much to her surprise. A laptop rest on the center accompanied with a few papers and a pen. To the right of the desk was a shelf filled with books so used that every bind was broken.

Brooke leaned forward, reading a few of the titles. Most of them were classics from what she could tell, like Dickens. On top of the bookshelf was a row of three picture frames. Bingo. She recognized the faces of the first one immediately. A younger Peyton Sawyer was doubled over in a laughing bit not facing the camera accompanied with the boyish grin of Lucas Scott.

Just as Brooke was about to get up and take a look at a much happier version of her neighbor the bedroom door opened. She hurriedly laid back down, afraid that she was going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Scott in bad light. To her relief she recognized the gray hooded figure as he quietly shut the door behind him. As he set his tattered basketball beside his desk Lucas noticed the now awake girl in his bed.

"You're up." He said softly. Brooke suddenly realized that just because she was clothed didn't mean she kept her hands to herself last night. Or that he did the same. Just as she was about to ask him what they did last night she caught sight of the pillow and blanket that had clearly been used on the floor beside the bed.

Never in her life had she encountered a boy with such chivalry. Many had carried her home when she had partied a little too hard but none had ever slept on the floor for her. In fact she was usually eagerly greeted by hungry hands under her shirt before she even had time to come to fully.

Lucas stood there beside the bed for a moment more before interrupting her epiphany – "I'll go grab you some water and advil." Taking her silence as a terrible hangover, Lucas hurried back down the stairs to fetch her something to ease the pain. Brooke opened her mouth to stop him but was hit with a wave of sharp pain in her forehead. Water and advil actually sounded pretty appealing.

A few moments later he burst back in with a full cup of water and two orange pills in his hand.

"Here you go," he knelt beside the bed holding out the pain relievers for her to take which she did graciously before passing off the cup of water. "That should help."

"Thank you," her voice was especially raspy which she could account to her previous night. Luke nodded his head in acknowledgment before standing back up and taking a seat in his desk chair. "Did I – well, did you take care of me last night?" she locked on to the bluest part of his sad eyes, seeing once again, another side of Lucas.

Lucas nodded slowly, clearly uncomfortable with taking credit for an act he considered minuscule. "I was going to take you back to your own room but realized I didn't actually have a way to get in." he paused, shifting in his chair for a moment. "but don't worry, I slept on the floor and –"

"Thank you." Brooke sat up from the bed cutting off his sentence. "Thank you so much, Lucas." He fell silent as he looked at her.

"Don't mention it, Brooke." he tried to gain his composure from the genuine gratitude that seeped through her statement. They both fell silent again until Brooke scoffed with a dimpled grin on her face.

"Can you imagine what kind of first impression that would be to my parents if they met you while carrying me to my room?" Lucas chuckled, leaning back in his chair. Brooke laughed harder as she pushed her hair out of her face. "I would kill to see the look on their faces."

"Evening, Mr. Davis just carrying your daughter to bed. Oh! And by the way, welcome to the neighborhood!" Lucas broke out laughing a little harder at the image. The two fell into a laughing bit and Brooke took notice to the fact that this was the most loosened up she had ever seen the brooding blonde.

There wasn't a thing about Lucas she didn't like. He was tall and built, but he wasn't busting out of his shirt with bulging biceps. His skin was tanned and rough, a negative to her paled tone. Although his smile was rare it was the cutest one she had seen to date. Brooke wished to see a lighter side of him, to see him happy. But also she kind of admired the quiet side of him too. He was thoughtful and genuine. The compassion he displayed to her in the last 24 hours was evident and she was sure she wasn't exclusive to this kindness. More than anything Brooke wished to pull him out of his shell.

"Are you hungry?" Luke stood and opened his binds, allowing sunlight to flood in. Instinctively Brooke jumped up and swung her legs to the side of the bed.

"Starved!" Lucas seemed pleased by her enthusiasm.

X

Lucas sipped the last bit of his coffee as Brooke finished her breakfast. Sitting across from her at a place that felt more like home than anywhere else was oddly comfortable to him. Despite the fact she had drank enough for the both of them the night before she seemed unfazed by it.

"I can't believe Nathan's mom has such a cute little café! And you were right the food was perfect!" Brooke crossed her legs and admired the restaurant. Lucas felt the slightest pang at the reference of Deb owning this place. It was Karen's café. His mom had worked so hard at building the atmosphere and creating the menu. When Luke was younger he recalled all of the long hours she invested on creating a home for tree hill within her business.

After what happened his Aunt Deb had taken over the place to keep it running. Sitting here now was the first time he had spent a morning drinking this coffee since his mom passed.

"Yeah, it's a pretty great place." Lucas agreed as he stared at the bench he spent most of his adolescence bouncing on as his mother worked diligently. _Don't do this now. _He reminded himself of his company and the fact that this was his idea. Why did he insist on taking Brooke to the café? After all this time away from it? Lucas was starting to confuse himself, and clearly puzzling his Aunt as well.

"Lucas, honey. Haley said you were here. I haven't seen you come over in awhile." Deb held back the urge to ask him how he was as she made her way to the table but thought twice as she took notice in the pretty girl sitting across him.

"It's good to see you Aunt Deb." Lucas stood to hug her which took her by surprise. He was so much like his mother in that way. So much damn love in his heart.

"You too. I saw your sister come in yesterday, she seems to be loving school!" Deb noticed as the brunette tilted her head slightly in interest at the mention of Lily.

"Yeah, she's been making a lot of friends and I think she's working on joining a few clubs." Pride was thick in Lucas' voice at the mention of his sister.

"Lovely, she's always had a good head on her shoulder. The both of you. Anyways I have to go back before Haley loses her mind but come by soon? Your Uncle Keith would love to see you too and even though Nathan will deny it he's been talking about you." Deb turned to head back to work as Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

Luke turned back to Brooke who was watching him curiously as he took his seat again. "Speaking of Lily, I actually have to go. I promised to pick her up from a friend's house and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Mind if I come along for the ride?" Brooke was forward and it was new to Luke. Nobody other than Peyton ever asked to come along anywhere with him when it came to these sorts of errands. Normally he would insist on going alone but he would be lying to himself if he wasn't starting to enjoy Brooke's company.

X

They pulled up in front of a large house and Lucas shut off the engine. "I'll be right back!" He slammed the door behind him and made his way up to the top steps of the huge blue house at the same time as the double doors opened and a petite dirty blonde girl emerged.

Brooke watched their interaction as Luke put an arm around his sister who looked about 12. As the two made their way over to the truck Brooke took in her features. She looked a lot like Lucas in some ways. Her hair was a lighter blonde than Lucas' but her smile directly resembled his. The only real difference was that unlike the blue of Lucas' soft eyes, hers were a light brown.

"— twenty minutes, Lucas! I spent twenty minutes watching their cat drink water and walk circles." Lily exclaimed dramatically as she opened her door in the backseat. Luke went around to the front and got back into his side.

"Don't they have a tv or something?" Lucas turned the key in the ignition and started up the loud engine of his truck.

"Well yes, they have a tv _Lucas _but I did not want to wake the rest of those lazy asses up!" The way Lily enunciated his name made Brooke smirk to herself. Luke shook his head and drummed his fingers on the wheel with a small laugh.

"Bring a book next time." He stated, cocking an eyebrow in Brooke's direction noticing her amusement in the conversation.

"Bring a _book?!_ Lucas, I love you. I really do. But how many damn times do I have to tell you that bringing a book does not solve any of my issues." Lily threw her hands up in the air exasperated before dropping them back to her lap. "I know you love to bury your nose in those things but I need a better solution!"

Brooke couldn't suppress her giggle this time and both the Scotts stopped to take acknowledgement of her.

"Oh, Lily. By the way this is my – Brooke, this is our neighbor." Lucas gestured towards the passenger seat. Lily put her hands on either side of the front chair to peer over and get a better look of their company.

"I know you! Brooke Davis right? She's the girl every one has been talking about!" Lily turned back to Luke to get some sort of confirmation.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that but yes, Brooke Davis. And you must be Lily?" Brooke smiled at the fireball sitting behind her. She completely juxtaposed the calm energy of her brother.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed as she plopped back into her seat and Lucas pulled out of the driveway. "I can't wait to tell the girls that I'm neighbors with Brooke Davis."

X

Lucas pulled back into the driveway of his house just as the afternoon sun was at it's highest point in the sky. The three piled out of his car while Brooke and Lily continued their conversation that endured the entire ride home. Luke smiled at the sight of them, pleased to see someone connect with his sister so well. Just as Lucas was about to invite the two of them inside he noticed the black SUV that was also parked in the driveway.

Luke turned white as a ghost and stood stiff for a moment. He turned back to Lily to try and get her attention but it was nearly impossible. He could see the kitchen light was on through the window which meant Dan had probably already poured himself a glass of scotch. A sign that made Luke's stomach knot up.

"Lily, I'm going to go inside." Lucas knew he had to get in there first to shield her from the inevitable chain of events that was about to go underway. Lily nodded dismissively as she continued to ramble about Project Runway.

"Where you going, Broody?" Brooke broke the conversation to lock eyes with him. Lucas forced himself to shake the hypnosis he was sure to fall under if he kept the stare.

"I've got to go. But today was fun. I'll see you soon, okay Brooke?" He said hurriedly and turned back to the house, awaiting his fate.


	5. Chapter 5 - King and Lionheart

_I got up early before work just to give you guys another installment in this story J I am again so grateful that you guys have taken an interest and it's so encouraging! __**Texasunniest **__– There will be more of a reveal into Brooke's character and events at her last school which was referenced in the previous chapter (in the familiarity of waking up in a strange bed) but I will say that she is currently surpassing her season 1 self and is a more matured version of herself, similar to late season 2 and season 3 Brooke. I love your devotion to Brucas and their relationship J I especially appreciate your commentary! Also thank you to the rest of you for your comments and excitement towards my story such as __**littlewave500, Litalove, inScense09**__ (I appreciate your individual chapter reviews!), __**nena BpDs89, lilohb**__, and __**sunshine**__! _

_Anyways, here is the next chapter! Please leave feedback! I love it and it's been great motivation! _

Chapter 5 – King and Lionheart

Dan was many things to Tree Hill. A businessman, a basketball legend, a father. In the recent year he became a tragedy as the town watched the once charismatic man wither away at the loss of his high school sweetheart. When he was still in Tree Hill and not holed up in a dingy motel room in the next town over that was his alleged business trips, he made his appearance in community events.

Most were fooled by his beaming smile, perceiving it as strength encompassing him. That he had overcome the unthinkable over the short span of time. But as he slammed the glass table against the dining room that was once shared for warm family memories, the only strength he displayed was that fueled by rage.

"Want to explain to me why I get home my little girl is nowhere to be found?" He slurred angrily at Lucas as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen wordlessly.

"She stayed the night at a friend's house last night." Luke stated quietly, realizing that there was no good direction this conversation could take. The half empty bottle of scotch still resting on the kitchen counter confirmed this assumption.

"Oh did she, Lucas?" Dan tapped his finger against his glass that was still clutched in his grip as the last bit of alcohol slightly stirred by the movement. "How many _fucking _times have I told you to keep her at home when I'm gone?" Dan stood as Lucas watched his every moment warily. "I leave town and work hard to support the two of you. All that I ask is that you keep her here."

He shot his head back, consuming the last drip of alcohol and clashing the cup for a second time down onto the wooden table. His eyes were darkened with the anger and disgust at the sight of his sorry excuse for a son.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said softly, hoping that if he was calm enough he could somehow balance out the blind fury that was forming in the belligerent man in front of him.

"You're sorry, Lucas?" Dan scoffed, letting out a cynical laugh. "Sorry? That's all I ever fucking hear from you. She's all that I have left and yet you insist on stealing her from me too. Do you even care how much danger you put her in by taking her out with you?"

Lucas nodded his head in compliance. Lucas was terribly conscious of his tainted touch on the people he loved. He had the cursed touch of destruction on those he cared for the most. "Where is she now?"

"She's in the front yard." Lucas knew where this question led and he considered heading up to his room to receive his punishment before Dan could direct him to do so.

"Good." A blinding white pain slammed into the side of Lucas' face as he fell back, concentrating heavily on remaining conscious after the surprise blow to his temple. This had genuinely set him back, normally Dan took him out of sight of Lily before he started in on the beating.

Lucas averted his eyes to the floor, anticipating another hit that came hard into his abdomen. He doubled over, as Dan pulled back his fist looking smug for the first time since arriving back home. This wasn't a lone incident but rather a routine between the two of them.

Dan had never been an ideal father to Luke, even in his youth. The only time he ever took interest in him was to drill his basketball training into him to hold the good Scott name. But after his mom died, Lucas experienced the darker side of his father.

It wasn't that Lucas couldn't fight back, because at his size and stature he was well built to pull his own weight. But this was deeper than the contact of Dan's fist. Part of him was acutely aware that this was his penance for robbing Lily of her mother. So as Dan pulled back to slam his knee into Lucas' keeled over body, he crumpled to the floor in acceptance.

X

Brooke dipped her head into the artsy room of the blonde, seeing Peyton Sawyer sitting with her legs crossed on her oversized bed sketching a shielded picture with her back turned to the door.

"Hey, !" Peyton turned her head at the sound of the bubbly brunette's voice as she made her way into her room and sat down next to her taking a look at the black penned sketches on the paper. "I see now why you and Lucas are such good friends." Brooke gestured towards the dark art sitting in front of them, "misery loves company." Peyton laughed setting aside her work to look at her new friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about, ." Peyton countered looking over at the girl as she now fiddled with a Polaroid camera.

"Any plans today?" Brooke asked, turning her attention back to her friend. "I mean, other than drawing your "nobody understands me" pictures?"

"You talk a lot of smack for being new around here." Peyton laughed as Brooke rolled herself of her bed and stood in front of her, clearly itching to do something. "No plans, though. Jake is with Jenny and his parents at the zoo and Haley is working at the café today."

"Yes, I heard you were playing house with Jagelski. Very cute." Brooke kinked an eyebrow at Peyton before putting her hands on her hips. "Well if you have nothing planned can we please go do something?"

"In case you didn't realize, Brooke there isn't much to do in this town." Peyton shrugged, not prone to leaving the confines of her room on a Saturday afternoon unless heavily provoked.

Brooke paused, furrowing her brows together in thought before lighting back up again as she pretended to come up with a clearly pre-conceived idea. "I got it, let's go shopping!" Peyton groaned, dropping her head back down onto her bed defiantly.

"Do we have to?" She mumbled into her blanket as Brooke pointedly ignored her dramatic reaction to the thought of going to the mall.

"Yes, we do. Now get up!" Peyton begrudgingly tore herself off the bed, wondering to herself exactly why it was Brooke and her were friends.

X

Lucas stared at the ceiling of his room as he lay, icing his newly bruised body. It was still tender to touch as he shifted the ice to another painful area. He could hear the echo of Lily's giggle from the downstairs as her and Dan watched a movie together. Lucas tried to avert his thoughts from his evident isolation in the family and was grateful to hear her laughter.

His phone buzzed beside him and Luke turned his attention to the hunk of plastic that was his only object connected to the outside world. Flipping open the dated cellular a new message from Mouth appeared on the front page.

"Game at the rivercourt?" Lucas clicked the phone shut, returning his sights back to the grooves of plaster on his ceiling. Admittedly he could use a game at the river court, but his body wouldn't allow it. Plus he needed to ice heavily before Monday if he was going to keep the façade up and he couldn't really be bothered to attempt a social setting after his day.

As his mind drifted into a null the phone beside him vibrated again. Luke picked it up, reading the second message from Mouth. "Brooke is here." Again, he shut the phone tossing it further away from him this time. Luke shut his eyes, imagining a time when he could lead a normal life. Where he could will himself to follow his feelings at the sound of her name instead of forcing himself to bury it. A life where he could run to Brooke and sweep her off her feet.

But Lucas didn't live a life that could allow that. So instead of going to the girl that possessed the power to have a strong hold on his heart, Lucas pushed the picture of her hazel orbs and the sound of her voice when she was on the verge of laughing out of his head.


	6. Chapter 6 - Middle Distance Runner

_Even though I'll regret this in the morning I put off my take home test to give you guys two chapters in one day! It's so hard to wait when I think of all the places I want to take this story. A few quick answers to some of your questions in those review (thank you plenty for those by the way!) __**littlewave500 **__– I explored a little more into Mouth and Lucas' relationship in this chapter but they have had a heavy bond since they were kids along with Clay. We will see more of that as well! __**Texasunniest **__– Hey you! First off I would like to say that I love the hell out of all your questions. Not only does it make me happy to know how intrigued you are by the story but also every time I read your reviews I have to restrain from dropping everything and typing out the next chapter for you. Also I really do appreciate the things you are asking because it helps me organize my thoughts as well because I'm sure other readers wonder similar things. All of your reviews make so excited to keep writing, special thanks to __**lilohb**__, __**curlylizard97**__, __**inScense09**__, __**Litalove**__, __**xXalienatedXx**__, and __**amy lee**__!_

Chapter 6 – Middle Distance Runner

It's not that Brooke expected to spend time with Lucas everyday after the last weekend but as Friday approached his absence was beginning to get to her. For a bleak moment, Lucas put a piece of his wall down and she saw it as an opening. But as the week progressed she was being blatantly avoided.

She tried to find reason to his rhyme but came up empty handed. Even when they left their houses at the same time he hurried into his care without even glancing in her direction. Brooke replayed the sequence of events back in her head, concluding that the last time he acknowledged her was moments before he turned pale and ran inside.

She even had waited patiently for him at the river court that night, just hoping to watch him play ball with their friends. Brooke admittedly was beginning to miss the small things that made up their short friendship. The pierce of his blue eyes that bore into her when she made contact and the wave of his hand from the house next to hers at the start of her mornings. She even missed hearing her name spoken in his husky, soft tone.

Brooke was surprised in fact at how much Lucas affected her in the amount of time she had been here. What seemed like subtleties actually became her favorite moments of the day. This was all new to her, the simple things in exchange between a boy and a girl. At her old school she overcompensated to fit in. Like Tree Hill, most of her peers had grown up together and she had stumbled into a crowd that valued her body more than her mind. Brooke had hit a low point of drinking excessively and finding her source of joy by always one-upping each hook-up with a more sought after boy.

She vowed to herself she wasn't going to do that here, and the people of Tree Hill made that easy. Lucas made that easy. She couldn't help herself at glancing at the window across from hers every time she passed it. To her dismay his blinds had been closed since the last time they had spoken, in a sort of symbolic correlation.

Brooke tried throughout the week to discretely ask about Lucas' cold shoulder but Peyton shrugged dismissively. Neither of the girls could pinpoint Luke's actions anymore.

"Honestly, Brooke I'm at a loss with Lucas." Peyton confessed. "I love him and he knows that but all I can do now is wait for him to find his way back." The two girl's sat outside of the gym as the boys finished their rigorous practice.

"How long have you known him for?" Brooke pried, no longer trying to hide her penetrating interest in Luke.

"When I first met him it was the summer before our first year of high school. The school put together this daytime summer camp for aspiring raven players and cheerleaders." Peyton's thin lips turned up into a small smile at the recollection. "I had run into him a few times after the camps and he always said hello to me, which I ignored." She giggled in a self-deprecating way, "I'm not always very friendly when I first meet people, especially then. Anyways it was the third day and I expected him to greet me with another hello at the exit but instead he blocked me." The brunette raised an eyebrow, surprised at this sort from the boy she knew now.

"He asked me why I was a cheerleader. But before I could respond he said 'because no offense, you are the least cheery person I know.'" Brooke snorted and Peyton couldn't help but join her in the laughter.

"Oh my god." Brooke broke in between giggles. "He has a point, P. Sawyer." She playfully nudged her friend who nodded in agreement.

"I know, I'm moody. He knew it too." Peyton smirked. "That's when I asked him his name and everyday after we began hanging out. By the time school started I had a new best friend. It was that easy with him." Brooke sighed, wishing she could have that sort of an ease with him.

"I hope I see that boy someday…" Brooke lips formed into a slight pout as she trailed off in thought.

"You like him, don't you?" Peyton questioned bluntly. She really was pretty perceptive when she wanted to be. Brooke hesitated in response which was enough of an answer for Peyton. "He's a really good guy, Brooke. Under all that pain, there's someone worth finding." Brooke looked at Peyton, surprised at her response. "Anyways, I've got a lot of setting up for the show at Tric, see you tonight broody girl!" Peyton winked, playing on her coined nickname before leaving her still heavy in thought.

X

Lucas stepped into the club that Peyton now ran, with the help of Deb. It had been awhile since seeing the inside of Tric and it was clear the effort Peyton put into it. Tric had been a project Peyton and his mom had started the summer before their sophomore year. They only had five month to put it together and enjoy it's success before she was taken from them.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing he had to do this for Peyton. She had worked so hard and it was evident. Lucas made his way over to Nathan, who was attempting to buy a drink without a bracelet. This was a system Lucas' mom had developed and was heavily abided even afterwards.

"He's 17." Lucas informed the bartender, who glared at his raven haired cousin before turning back to customers who were of age.

"Aw!" Nathan threw his hands up in the air discouraged as he turned to Lucas. "You're a real ass sometimes, you know that?" There was no anger in his voice as he mock glared at the blonde. Luke smirked reaching out to flick at the metal container in Nathan's coat pocket.

"We both know you never come empty handed." Nathan pulled the flask out and held it out to Luke.

"Cheers to that!" he said before taking an eager swig of the sweet smelling liquor. "Glad to see you came out tonight, man." Nathan continued, slapping Lucas on the back. "Brooke's here." He added at the end nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Luke wasn't sure how to respond to that announcement as he shifted his weight uneasily on his feet.

"Yeah, now can you do us both a favor and please get with her." Nathan pointedly looked in the direction of Brooke as she swayed her hips to the music with Bevin and Rachel. She was dressed in hip hugging dark jeans and a red top that flaunted her flawless, curved body while still leaving enough room for imagination, unlike Rachel's obviously revealing outfit.

"Brooke's just a friend." Lucas muttered, forcing himself not to admire her for too long.

"If that's your story." Nathan scoffed, not easily fooled by Lucas' attempt at indifference. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot girlfriend to go wish good luck to." With that, Nathan was dodging his way up to the backstage leaving Luke to stand there beside the bar.

He allowed his gaze to wander back to her one last time and was caught with the force of her own. Lucas quickly pulled away from it and slipped back into the crowd of people. Luke made his way over to the side stage as he tried to find a very busy Peyton Sawyer. Consequently, this was much harder than he thought as the bodies started to push themselves forward to the stage in heavy anticipation of the first act.

Just as Lucas turned to make his way to the back he found himself facing his wide mouthed best friend.

"Hiya, Luke!" He flashed his toothy grin. "You excited to hear Haley perform? I heard she's incredible!"

"I am, actually. By the way have you seen Peyton anywhere?" Lucas shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Negative. Last time I saw her was when we were about to open the doors. She's been off working ever since, hopefully when the show starts she'll be able to come out and visit more." Mouth was as eager as always, Luke couldn't help but crack a small smile at his small friend's high spirits. "Good to see you came out, I haven't seen you much since school started up again."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been really busy…" Lucas couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the small amount of time he has spent with Mouth in the recent months. Mouth however seemed unfazed.

"That's alright, we'll go to the river court soon I'm sure. I wouldn't mind paying Lily a visit either!" Luke nodded, knowing he hadn't seen Lily in quite some time. Lucas didn't exactly have the safest of houses anymore.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe tomorrow night we can get a pick-up game going?" He truly meant it too, seeing that familiar wide eyed look on Mouth's face made Lucas miss his goofy announcing from the bleachers of their true home court.

"Absolutely! We missed you last week." His voice turned serious, which was a pattern Lucas noticed as he got deeper into conversation with his friends. "Where were you?"

"I wasn't feeling it. I should have got back to you, I'm sorry Mouth." Luke apologized, hoping he wouldn't push the matter.

"Is it Brooke?" He questioned. Even in his distance Lucas was aware of his infatuation with the beautiful newcomer.

"What makes you think that?" Lucas countered, unsure how to approach the issue. Mouth opened his mouth to respond as his eyes flickered over his shoulder.

"All I know is that I would kill to have a girl look at me that way." He gestured behind Lucas and he turned to follow his sight stopping as he once again locked eyes with Brooke before she looked down and away from him. "Talk to her, Lucas. Not just for you, but for all the guys like me who would give everything they had to be the object of her affection."

With that Mouth left him with his words reverberating in Lucas' head. This was why he could never let Mouth go. He wore his heart on his sleeve and he always had. He and Clay had stumbled across the goofy kid when they were biking down to the river during an especially scolding hot afternoon. Their friendship was immediate and the rest of their time spent together incorporated Marvin McFadden.

Lucas hung his head in contemplation before looking back behind him to Brooke. Mouth had a point. His words were honest and they stuck to Lucas. It was the same courage that helped him carry Brooke home that drove him to her again. The first musician came into the overhead speakers and the group began to move to its rhythm.

He pushed past the crowd as he felt the beat vibrate through his sneakers, encouraging him to move faster. Just as she was standing from her seat by the bar to push herself into the crowd Lucas reached her.

"I'm sorry." He blurted at her as her eyebrows rose up in shock by the emotion in his voice. She opened her mouth to respond but he continued, "I'm sorry we haven't talked this week. Can we start over?"

"Of course." She looked up at him, their bodies forced close from the club.

"I'm Lucas," he held out his hand to her. "I read a lot, can't dance to save my life, and I live next door to you." Brooke smile widened as she placed her hand into his tanned one. They shook slowly, the roughness of his palm contrasting with the smooth skin of her own.

"I'm Brooke Davis and this is my new home." A mischievous grin took over Luke's normally brooding face as he leaned down closer to her.

"Well Brooke Davis, how about we go on an adventure?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Sweet Disposition

_Here's your update guys! I meant to send it out earlier but I got a bit caught up with some neglected school work. Anyways, again thank you all for your support and interest in the story! As always, a few comments to some of your reviews J_

**_Craxygirl54_**_ – Thank you so much for taking that sort of dedicated time to read my updates! I love also that you are fond of Mouth and Lucas' friendship because it's one of my favorites. Whenever I picture Mouth my first image is that goofy grin he gets when he's talking about something he really likes. 3 him. _

**_Curlylizard97_**_ – Brooke is sure she can be that person too ;)_

**_Litalove_**_ – So glad to hear! And I think you'll enjoy this next chapter even more. _

**_Dianehermans_**_ – Brucas for the win._

**_Callison_**_ – It makes me so happy that you think that! Thank you J_

**_Lilohb_**_ – Appreciate the motherly instincts but don't worry, an all-nighter helped me get both an update and a take home test completed!_

**_Texasunniest_**_ – I love hearing from you. I always re-read your reviews several times and usually try to give you an update right away! You are definitely right about the Brucas dynamic and that's why I love them so much. Lucas is all of those things and Brooke is his perfect match. (Bummer Mark didn't agree, because I hate the Peyton/Lucas storyline.)_

**_xXalienatedXx _**_– No problem on the quick updates, I hope I can keep the pattern up for you guys! J _

**_inScense09_**_ – Yay!_

**_BpDs89_**_ – That made my day J Thank you!_

_Thought I would respond to each of your reviews because they really do mean a lot to me. Here's the next chapter, please leave comments and feedback because I love them so much! Thanks again!_

Chapter 7 – Sweet Disposition

The two fled the overcrowded club and were greeted with the crisp air as it welcomed them into the open, starry-eyed night. Lucas couldn't help but notice at how appropriate the sky over Tree Hill looked tonight as he walked lightly backwards in the direction of his parked car, not taking his eyes off the bouncing brunette that followed.

Each slammed the heavy metal doors and were met with an encouraging calm silence between them as they held their anticipatory breaths. Lucas exhaled and felt the smallest goosebumps crawl up the back of his neck as he took in the girl fixated on him. There was a twinkle in her eye with pent up mischief and he greeted it with the roar of truck's engine.

She gasped slightly in an excited squeal as Lucas pulled onto the vacant street of his hometown. Forcing himself to keep his eye on the road, only stealing quick glances to his right when he could get away with Lucas went into auto-pilot.

No thinking tonight. No second guessing.

Too afraid to open his mouth and ruin the moment, he flipped the radio on instead. A familiar pop song boomed through his dated speakers and Brooke sat up straighter. Her whole body reacts to the instrumental as she began singing along wholeheartedly. Just watching her put everything she's got into a bee-bop song warms him to the core.

The chorus approaches and Brooke flickers her eyes to him just as she sucks in another sharp air to catch enough breath to belt the words. Lucas can't help but scream out the words with her and she lights up as he joins in. Without breaking the lyrics, she rolls down the manual windows and sings into the wind as it rustle through her hair.

Lucas feels a tightness in his chest in that moment, recognizing that this is the most alive he has felt in ages. It was if Brooke had come into his life and breathed all the air that escaped him back into his lifeless lungs. He was lost in the moment and he didn't panic himself to pull out of it.

He pulls up to the driveway of his Aunt and Uncle's vacant beach house and shuts the car off. Brooke looks expectantly at him, waiting for her next direction. Lucas looks out onto the beach and Brooke follows suit, kinking a brow at him as if to say 'let the games begin'.

With that Lucas leaps out of the car and runs out onto the warm, silky sand giving Brooke no warning. She doesn't need an invitation as she sprints off after him. Lucas keeps an even pace, willing her to catch him. As she runs at him, her hair tangles itself in the gust from the crashing waves. For a moment, he imagines what it would be like to do the same with his hands.

"Lucas!" her raspy voice screams out to him and he loves the way it sounds. He turns behind him to grin back at her as he continues running against the breeze. Brooke's laughter trails him as they get closer to crashing waves and Lucas halts, causing her to nearly collide into him.

Lucas reaches out to steady her before she treads into the water from her momentum. Brooke is still laughing uncontrollably and she is so gorgeous in every way. Lucas kneels over and rests his hands on his knees as he catches he steadies his heartbeat but it's not the run that's got him so breathless. Brooke is also breathing heavy beside him and he turns again to face her.

"We're crazy." Her tone is low, and sultry. Lucas nods his head in agreement, looking out into the water. Just above the sea level, he watches as a single bird travels across their line of sight. It moves slowly and elegantly as it passes by and Lucas can't help but let his mind wander to the idea of this lone gull looking down upon them, as his mother would. He has never been one to believe in the idea of reincarnation but in that moment he finds comfort in the fantasy and allows it to linger.

"I'll be right back." He says to Brooke before jogging up to the steps that lead to the familiar beach house. Lucas searches the fake rock that rested by the back door and pulled out the spare key. He left the door ajar as he quickly made his way to the kitchen, removing a bottle of wine from the large Scott collection. There was no hesitation in this spontaneous act.

It would be the first time he tasted alcohol of anytime since the crash but his spirits were lifted with Brooke in a way that was indescribable. But all the pieces fit to him. The beach house wasn't too far of a walk back to their neighborhood and it felt so good to be so loosened up. Lucas knew that soon he would back to face the tenseness of his father and the nightmares that haunted him but right now he wanted to get lost in this feeling, in case it slipped away from him.

Lucas crossed back across the beach and saw Brooke sitting ahead of him. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she hugged them close. Her head was cocked slightly to the side and her hair waved carelessly behind her as she stared straight ahead. Lucas paused for a moment, admiring every beautiful part of her.

Finally he cleared his throat and she whipped her head to face him, meeting his eyes eagerly before she noticed the bottle he held proudly in front of him. She bit her bottom lip, suppressing a grin that her deep dimples gave away.

Lucas pulled the cork off dramatically and Brooke bounces in sink with the pop of the bottle. He takes a seat beside her as he puts the bottle to his lips taking a thirsty gulp of the bittersweet taste before passing it to Brooke. Their fingers brush and it sends a shock through his system.

Brooke tips her head back as she takes an equally eager drink. Lucas eyes trail to watch as she licks the sweet liquid off her lips. Their silence is evident but not awkward. He honestly can't believe how calm he feels with her. Her eyes study him, as if she's trying to read his thoughts.

They remain quiet like that for a moment longer as they continue to pass the bottle back and forth. Lucas' head has a light buzz to it and his lips are starting to numb as he welcomes the alcohol's affect with open arms. Finally their trance is broken as her voice seeps through.

"Let's play a game!" she quirks an eyebrow at him playfully and it drives him a little crazy. He instantly feels a little uneasy at her offer but dismisses it.

"What's the game?" Lucas looks a little warily at her as her smile widens.

"I've never." Brooke takes the bottle from his hand and sets it in the sand in front of them. "I'll go first; I've never played a sport." Lucas narrows his eyes at her skeptically.

"Doesn't cheerleading count as a sport?" He challenges but she shrugs defiantly.

"Open for interpretation, but the way I see it we win no matter what the score on the board is. Our purpose is the cheer you on, which we do perfectly fine." Lucas considers arguing this but can see in her eyes that he won't win. Instead he reaches in front of them and takes another swig from their half empty bottle.

Lucas grunts a little and wipes the back of hand slowly across his mouth before setting it back to its spot. "Game on, Brooke Davis. I've never…" he pauses, racking his brain on a way to get her to drink. His eyes light up as he comes across one, "I've never got in a fight with Rachel Gattina."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in surprise before letting out a giggle, "You heard about that?!" Although she feigned embarrassment he could read the underlying smugness in her smile. Lucas nodded with a small smirk.

"Nathan may or may not have mentioned it to me… and the rest of the team." Brooke shakes her head as she brings the bottle back to her lips. "Kudos, by the way." Lucas was always a little put off by Rachel's overbearing cockiness.

"Okay, Broody. I've never carried a girl home with me." Her accusation was endearing though as she gave him a soft, appreciative smile. Lucas took another drink and set it down.

"Do I have to take a drink for each one?" He playfully gave her a crooked smile and she gasped, reaching her arm out to nudge him at the remark.

"Very funny, Luke." She narrowed her eyes and he laughed loudly. The sound of his laughter was starting to sound less foreign to him as it echoed around them. Brooke reached over and shook the bottle, seeing the near empty contents. Lucas takes notes and stands up.

The earth below him wobbles slightly but he steadies himself. Lucas looks down at the brunette and offers his hand out to her. "Let's walk, I want to show you something." Brooke tips her head back to gaze into the pool of sky-blue in his eyes as she slips her small hand into his. Lucas pulls her up gently and her words slur slightly from her tipsy as she agrees.

X

The headed down the streets of tree hill in a giddy daze. Although the night is getting colder, Lucas feels so warm everywhere. It could be from the alcohol or maybe the feeling that shot through him as Brooke linked her arm through his and looked up at him with a twinkle in her hazel eyes. Lucas drowns in them for a moment before raising his head up and lends a lazy smile to the sky.

At first he had been almost nervous to show Brooke where they were headed. But the alcohol numbed that and as they got closer the only feeling he had was sheer excitement.

"We're almost there!" he announces and for a moment Lucas' thinks he feels Brooke snuggle into him. Lucas could see the trail ahead and the excitement took over again. "Come on!" The two quicken their pace as he leads her over to the trail that leads through some trees.

"Is this where you kill me, Broody?" Brooke jokes and Lucas looks wildly back at her with a mischievous expression.

"How did you know, Cheery?" As it rolled off his tongue the nickname felt right. Her eyes brightened at the sound of it and the dimples showed again. Lucas lead the way, pointing out each step and root from his memory to Brooke as she followed closely behind him.

Lucas pushed through the last overhanging branch to reveal a clearing that lead to a large open field. The distant buildings from the town let enough light in for them to make it each other but that was about it. Brooke followed him loyally without question. She was fearless, this brunette and he admired it. Had this been a different night with a different person they would have turned and ran from him by now.

"It's just ahead." Lucas assured her anyways, just in case. It was cooler in the shade of the trees that out skirted the field and he realized that he may be the only one who was warm.

Brooke insisted she wasn't cold but he slung his jacket across her shoulders anyways and she ceased protesting. Lucas spotted what he was looking and pointed ahead of him.

"Bingo," he says softly as they catch sight of a large, thick branched tree with heavy wooden arms stretched out wide. In the center was a marvelous tree house that Lucas hadn't seen in ages.

X

Brooke crawled up the last step of the surprisingly sturdy steps and Lucas lifted her into the adorably crafted hideout. The blonde boy hurried over to metal chest in the corner and began rifling through it. She could hear his low voice as he muttered 'come on' repeatedly as he searched through the contents.

Lucas shot back up triumphantly and turned to face her holding a plastic object in one hand, holding it out to her but she couldn't make it out in the dark. As if reading her thoughts he let out a hushed 'oh!' and with a quick click he illuminated the tree house.

The light of his lantern answered Brooke's impending question, what they were doing here. She studied in awe at the room they were standing in. There were hand drawn maps and basketball posters hung up on the walls. The metal chest was half open and was filled with different trinkets.

Brooke stepped closer as Lucas watched her silently as she took the room in. There was a rug on the floor that was patterned with pirates traveling on boats and searching for treasure. At the center of the back wall there was a tattered paper that clung to a rusted tack.

In big bold letters were the words BLOOD BROTHERS in sloppy, unpracticed handwriting. Her eyes traveled down to the red finger prints that were smeared above printed names of three boys. Lucas Scott, Clay Evans, and Marvin McFadden.

Lucas shifted his weight behind her and she turned back to him, greeted by a pair of blue eyes. She stared into them, seeing the flecks that sprinkled around his iris.

"Clay used to be my neighbor, when we were kids. He lived in your house." Lucas paused as he smiled to himself, "actually he used to have your room. He moved away our Freshman year though." She was sobering more and listened intently as he spoke. His voice was soft and it was missing that undertone of despair.

"Clay's dad helped us build this and it's where we spent almost every day of our summer." Brooke studied the brooding boy and she could feel her heart flutter as she listened to his even tone as he gave her a small piece of his past, something she had been desiring since first connecting with his broken eyes.

"I love it, Lucas." His face was nostalgic and he wordlessly took a seat down onto the rug. Brooke's eyes ran over the soft spikes of his short blonde hair and she wanted so badly to reach out and touch it. Instead she took a seat beside him and their knees bumped sending a shock up her spine. "I do have to ask though, what's up with all the pirates?"

Lucas chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair. "We used to want to be professional treasure hunters." Brooke couldn't help but imagine a younger version of Lucas and Mouth running around like pirates with hand drawn maps.

"Why stop hunting?" Her voice was sleepy and she felt the wave of exhaustion from their night crash over her as she rested her head onto Lucas' shoulder. Before giving into her tired body she thought she heard a whispered 'too many dead ends' but it was too distant to know if it was real.

X

As much as he didn't want to pull away from Brooke as she rested on his shoulder, Lucas knew he had to head home before the sun came up. For awhile he just sat there and soaked in the moment. He never wanted this night to end but the sun was already threatening to show its first signs of arrival. So after another moment of memorizing the scent of vanilla with the hint of coconut that was burning into his senses and feeling the tickle of her silky hair against his neck, he shook the beautiful girl awake.

Brooke opened her eyes sleepily and gave him a lazy smile. "Let's walk home, Cheery. It's almost morning." They stood up and she followed Lucas in a nap-induced haze.

Their neighborhood was close and they cut through a few shortcuts as the treaded up to their shared strip of home. Lucas walked her up to the door because the only social interaction Brooke had been capable of was a dreamy glance at him as he led the way back.

Brooke pulled out her keys and unlocked the red door. She turned back to face him and rested the back of her head on it so she could look up at Lucas. He leaned one arm against the frame and bent down low to her.

"I had fun." Lucas confessed as his eyes squinted slightly at her. Brooke nodded, biting her bottom lip which entranced him.

"Me too." Her voice was soft and husky from the sleep. They were leaning so close now that he could study every curvature of her lips. Her body heat radiated into him and more than anything he wanted to fill the gap between them. But he was sobered now and knew better. The night had been fun but it didn't change his harsh reality.

"Goodnight, Brooke." He gave her one last smile as she watched him stand back up and cut across their lawns to his house. Brooke paused one last time as looked up into the early morning sky and let out an inaudible sigh. _What a night._


	8. Chapter 8 - Heartbeats

Chapter 8 - Heartbeats

_First off, I apologize times a million for being gone for so long. I've had zero time to myself and it has been a rough few months. But I finally sat down and forced myself to finish this out for you guys. I hope you like it and I apologize for any typo errors. _

_Also, thank you so much for the comments you guys! Please leave feedback, it's what keeps me going J _

_Enjoy!_

Brooke woke up a little after noon still feeling terribly exhausted after her all night escapade. She lay still, tangled up in the sheets of her queen sized bed.

Oh, last night. Her heart fluttered just thinking about how her evening turned out. This was an unfamiliar feeling to Brooke and if she was being honest it scared her a little. But she ignored that. Because the fear was being over-bared by the pounding in her chest when his name crossed her mind.

Lucas.

Sweet, tortured, brooding Lucas. She tried to calm herself down but as she lay there staring at the patterns of her ceiling it was all she could think about. Unable to sleep anymore, Brooke slipped into the shower. But not even the pounding of the warm water against her skin could get that boy out of her mind.

Brooke had been with many boys. Among them she only ever officially dated one of them. But that was mainly for the sake of a good make-out session and some arm candy. She certainly had never craved his attention the way she was craving for Lucas'. The other boys she had cycled through carelessly had never interested her beyond the obvious physical gratifications.

There was a flutter in her stomach at the sound of his voice, or even the thought of his voice. When she had been younger, Brooke recalled the girl's her age describing this butterfly sensation but never had she believed it to be true. A figure of saying, she assumed.

But last night she felt pure butterflies.

It wasn't until her water turned lukewarm that she snapped from her daze. She blushed to herself at how ridiculous she was being. As she finished the last bit of getting ready she settled into the plush leather couch in the center of their living room. Like most days, Victoria and Richard Davis were engulfed in their work. Which left Brooke with a perpetually empty house.

Peyton was also busy with babysitting Jenny so she was on her own until the evening. Accepting this, Brooke began flipping through the latest copy of Vogue idly. She traced her finger along the hem line of a gorgeous Marc Jacobs original and admired the beautiful cut. One day she would make something this elegant, she though to herself. One day.

Brooke focused on keeping her thoughts solely on the dresses, allowing herself to fall into the dreamy state of envisioning herself as a high-fashion designer. She didn't expect to see Lucas today, she knew better. As sweet as he was, the boy was pretty hot and cold. And considering how hot he was the night before, Brooke was anticipating the breeze to follow.

An unexpected knock arrived in utter contradiction to her assumption. She tossed her magazine down and quickly opened the wooden door to reveal a pair of blue eyes that had been monopolizing her thoughts all day.

"Hey," Lucas stood on her porch with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was wearing the grey hoodie Brooke always sees him in when he's dribbling that basketball every morning. But this time the wood wasn't pulled over his head to cover his face.

"Hi," Brooke bit down firmly on her bottom lip to suppress the grin that was threatening to breakthrough at the sight of him. Lucas smiled a little bigger as she did and it was hard for her to keep it together.

"I wasn't sure if you would be up after last night," he smiled shyly.

"I'm honestly surprised I'm up right now, I'll be hating myself tomorrow." She admitted and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Well, have you had breakfast er… lunch yet?" There was a slight flush to his cheeks. Was Lucas Scott blushing? It didn't quite fit on a boy with those kind of looks, but at the same time it made the butterflies in her stomach overpower her. She made him nervous.

"Actually, I haven't yet…" Brooke leaned up against the frame of the red door, folding her arms across her chest. Lucas straightened a little as his infectious smile grew wider.

"Lily's been hasseling me all morning for pancakes." He paused, watching her expression before finishing, "and I figured since I kept you out so late I could at least make you breakfast." Luke frowned at the end of the sentence, as if he didn't like the sound of it. Brooke however broke out into a full grin as she perked up.

"Wow, Broody. You sure know how to treat a girl." She gave him a wink and closed the door behind her. Lucas visibly relaxed as Brooke led the way back over to his house.

The moment he opened the door, Lily came barreling down the stairs. "Did she say yes?!" Her voice rang through the room as she rounded the corner and stopped. Lucas shook his head at his rambunctious sister.

"How could I turn down homemade pancakes?" Brooke laughed and Lily's face lit up.

"I know! The moment I woke up I got Lucas because I just knew it was a pancake day. I told him he just had to invite you too because I mean, who doesn't like pancakes? Lucas didn't think you would come but…" Her brother cleared his throat loudly to cut her off and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at they're interaction.

"Thanks, Lily. On that note, I'm going to get started." Lucas shook his head to himself and made his way to the kitchen. Brooke trailed him with her eyes until Lily interrupted her daze.

"I'm so, so glad you came over! My brother makes the best pancakes. I'm not even exaggerating." Lily spoke wildly with her hands, gesturing everything in the air with equal enthusiasm. She smiled down at the fireball, it was impossible not to get sucked into her enigmatic presence.

"I believe it!" Brooke opened her mouth to continue but it was clear carrying a conversation was never difficult with Lily Scott.

"After pancakes we should totally watch a movie! What's your favorite movie? Mine's Clueless, have you seen it?" Brooke quirked an eyebrow at the younger Scott.

"Have I?! It's been my go to sleepover movie for as long as I can remember!" Lily lit up even more and let out an excited squel.

"Oh my goodness, we have to watch it now! I have a copy in my room." Lucas groaned from the kitchen and Lily giggled. "he HATES that movie."

"Even better." Brooke winked at Lily, growing fonder of her every minute they spent together.

Lucas dragged the last bite of pancake along the syrup trail of his plate, trying to tune out the Clueless babble of his younger sister. To his right, Brooke listened intently to Lily and it gave him an opening to admire her. The hazel of her eyes caught the reflection of the dining room light when she cocked her head to the right and it was like she was glowing. Her soft hair fell over to one side, framing her face and every time she let out a laugh he could feel the warmth in his chest rise in temperature.

There was nothing like her, and he was worried at just how right it felt to be sitting at the table with these two girls. It was amazing to see Lily so happy, and Brooke was so great with her. He pulled his eyes away from the two to take their plates and rinse them off in the sink. With his back to them, he scrubbed the sticky breakfast dishes slowly.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!" Lily's voice broke through the girl's conversation and he turned to them. She was perked up on her chair, leaning across the back with a wild look of excitement in her eyes. "It's time to get Clueless!" Brooke smirked, catching Lucas' eye roll.

Ten minutes and a few attempts at picking a different movie later, Luke found himself sitting on their family couch as the opening scene of the estrogen filled flick began on the tv across from him. Lily was sitting criss-crossed on the floor just below the television and beside him, listening intently was Brooke.

Unfortunately for him, this was his umpteenth time watching Clueless and somehow Lily never really did get bored of it. Brooke chimed in to quote a memorable moment with his sister and settled further into the couch, laying her legs across Luke's lap. His eyes lingered on her legs for a moment before following up to catch her gaze.

Lily was sucked into the scene, her mouth still hanging open. Brooke however, was holding their eye contact and her expression was soft. Lucas gently rested his hands on Brooke's legs and she wiggled slightly to settle more in. He loved touching her so damn much. Lily's presence was his saving grace right now because if she were anywhere else, Lucas wouldn't have been able to fight the urge to lean across and kiss those supple lips.

But instead, he just held her gaze studying her with equal intensity. After what felt like forever, Brooke finally winked at him and turned back to watch the television. Lucas watched her watch the movie, although when she turned back he pretended like he wasn't. Truthfully, he was just enjoying having her here. Every movement she made drove him wild.

The movie ended sooner than Brooke wanted it to. Lily went from 60 to 0 pretty fast, as she was curled up on the floor passed out when the credits began to roll. She could feel Lucas shift beneath her, but she didn't want to move. Being this close to him for that long was her definition of a perfect day. She turned her head away from the movie at the same time he turned to face her.

"Did you enjoy the movie, broody?" Lucas laughed, looking down at his hands before back at her.

"I hate that movie." His tone was serious but the smile on his face contradicted it. "What now?"

"Hmm… Well, Lily seems to be out cold so I won't force you through another cheesy girl movie."

"Thank god. You have no idea how many of those I have to endear." Lucas paused, drumming his fingers against her leg absentmindedly. All of this was too much for Brooke. She was tired of waiting to get him to let her in. She just wanted to be there with him already. They sat there for a moment longer before Lucas sat up straighter. "That reminds me, I promised Mouth a game at the rivercourt later." He said it outloud but it was more to himself.

The blonde digged into his pocket to retrieve his phone and quickly typed out a message. He hit send and snapped the phone shut letting out a relieved sigh. Lucas was strange like that, always tense about even the simplest of things until he got them completed. Then he would relax as if he had never concerned about it in the first place.

Like the last two days. The boy had avoided her like the black plague, and now he seemed so comfortable being together. He didn't recoil at touch or sentiment, and it didn't seem like he was constantly trying to avoid any sort of direction that could be mistaken for flirtation.

Brooke was growing more confident with him the more they spent time together, and she could tell he was too. "Want to go listen to some music upstairs, maybe?" Lucas pointed behind him in the direction of the stairs and Brooke sat up pleased by the offer.

"Sure," She smiled at him, admiring the gentleness of his water blue eyes. Lucas stood and led the way to his room. The moment he opened the door, Brooke took in the familiar place. There was warmth about his room that could only be compared to the similar warmth he projected. Brooke sat on his bed and watched as Lucas set up a few stereos that connected to an I-pod. He put on something unrecognizable, with a melodic male voice and a steady rhythm. Although she didn't know it, she had to admit it fit Lucas well.

Lucas sat beside Brooke as she finished telling him about her passion for the fashion industry. It wasn't something he was terribly familiar with but just hearing her talk so animatedly about it was enticing on it's own. The way her face lit up as she began to get sidetracked in describing a dress that she wants to make, Lucas couldn't help but get sucked in.

Two hours had passed already and it was so easy to talk to her now. Every boundary line was blurred to him and all that he wanted was to be in this girl's light. He listened intently as she talked so fast, so passionately.

"What is it that you want to do, Lucas?" She stopped, cocking her head slightly in that adorable way she does. God, she was so damn pretty.

"I want to write." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. This wasn't something he was incredibly open about anymore, because most of the content of his writings were dark. Darker than they used to be.

"That seems… Perfect for you." Brooke's tone was soft. Lucas looked down at his hand that was brushed by hers as she rested her hand on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to write about?"

Lucas blinked hard, no longer attached to the filter that kept his mind away from his mouth. "You. I want to write about people like you." Brooke fell silent and as he looked back up at her she was locked on him. Her mouth slightly open, caught off guard by the intensity of his statement. But he had no time to regret it. He just wanted to fill that gap.

With that, Lucas leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. He pulled back, still inches from her face as he studies her. Her mouth was still parted and her eyes wide in shock. "I'm sorry, I-" He began but was interrupted as her lips collided against his again.

Instinctively, Lucas raised his hand up to cradle the smooth skin of her face as he kissed her back. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't get enough as flicked his tongue along her bottom lip for entrance. Brooke parted her mouth and leaned closer into him as his tongue made its way to hers.

He danced his tongue playfully against hers as she began running her hands through his hair. Lucas kissed her harder, wanting to explore every inch of her so badly. But instead, he broke away for air. She gasped the moment their lips separated and held onto his hair. His whole body felt like it was on fire and there was nothing else he wanted to do but kiss her over and over again. Lucas had given in.


	9. Chapter 9 - Meant To Be

**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry that this update took so long. Trying to post this chapter quickly before I go to sleep, but I promise the next update will be so much quicker!**

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! :) I appreciate you all so much!**

**Let me know what you think of this next one! Review review review because I love all of your guys' feedback!**

****Chapter Nine - Meant To Be

Marvin McFadden couldn't believe his eyes for a moment when he saw the familiar gate of the tall blonde approaching the river court. He fought the urge to rub at his eyes to confirm that it wasn't an illusion. But as the figure got closer, accompanied with the increasingly infamous Brooke Davis, he knew that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are in for a real treat tonight here at the Tree Hill river court." Mouth recovered his initial shock by doing what he did best, announcing it. "That's right, folks! Legendary Lucas Scott is in our presence tonight. Prepare yourself for an epic match."

Granted, Luke had said he was coming tonight but Mouth had long learned not to hold him to that.

"Good to see you too, Mouth." Lucas chuckled, reaching out to slap him on the back affectionately. He couldn't help but notice how close in proximity the brunette was to his best friend. But what was even more unmistakable was the bright grin that Mouth hasn't seen on Luke's face since Karen passed away.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Brooke's voice cut in as she took a seat next to the blushing boy before he could say yes.

"Aye yo, is that really him?" Skills voice broke in as he jogged over from the court.  
"Because I know we ain't been able to mop the court with Lucas in awhile."

Skills reached out and slapped fives with Lucas before pulling him into a hug. Mouth couldn't help but feel as if this was the most natural the river court has felt in a very long time as the two made their way over to shoot baskets with the rest of the guys.

When he had first met Lucas and Clay, Mouth had just moved into a neighborhood that was close to the river court. Even though he loved basketball, right away he could tell he was never going to physically be able to keep up with these guys. So instead, he began taking a seat beside the court to watch his best friends tear it up. And that's when he learned where his real passion lied, in the art of the sports announcer.

"So I hear you're pretty good at this." Brooke said, motioning to the microphone in Mouth's hand.

"I try." Mouth shrugged humbly. "Plus, I just love the game."

"Have you ever thought about doing a podcast thingy?" Brooke slipped her arm to link with his and he could feel his ears burn red. "Because I bet you would be great at it and everybody listens to those things."

"I don't know…" Mouth sounded unsure at the idea.

"What don't you know?" She pressed.

"I mean, don't get me wrong I've thought about. It's just… It's one thing when it's at the river court but out there," he gestured out past the park." It's a different story."

"Well it doesn't have to be." Brooke stated plainly. "Just give it a try, Mouth. Sure there's people who may try to knock you down along the way but I get the feeling you're a lot stronger than you let on." She gave his arm a squeeze of encouragement and Mouth began to nod slowly as he absorbed the wisdom in her words.

Just as Mouth began to rack his brain for some sort of response, Haley came striding over to them.

"Hey guys!" She put her hand up in a quick wave as she took a seat next to them. If Haley was here that had to mean Nathan showed up to play too, which just made this whole night even better.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke exclaimed and Haley let out an exasperated sigh in response.

"How many times do I have to tell you, new girl. My name's Haley." She corrected.

"I know, and you also tutor. Which makes you tutor girl." Haley inhaled to respond with some sort of retort back but the bright smile Brooke wore halted her. So instead, she leaned back and enjoyed the company of the two people she was growing fonder of each and every day.

X

Lucas dribbled the ball hard as he attempted to find a hole in Nathan's defense. The game had started like any other river court match. With copious amounts of show boating and over the top plays. The mood was light and the teams were having just as much fun messing around with each other as they were playing the game.

"Come on, Luke. Make your shot." Nathan teased, as he once again caught sight of Lucas footing and blocked his entrance. Mouth's excited voice was heard over the rest as he hurriedly narrated each play made by the guys.

Finally, Lucas took a step back and caught Nathan at his well known weakness. The fade away shot. With that, Lucas sank the basket and Nathan shook his head shamefully.

"You know me too damn well." He chuckled, slapping fives with his cousin. That final basket had broke the 21 barrier on the imaginary scoreboard, causing Luke and his team to win. "Good game, man. I'm glad you're back." Nathan nodded, before slapping fives with some of the other guys.

"I know you still had it in you, dog!" Skills whooped triumphantly as he congratulated Lucas. He couldn't help but grin at how happy all of his friends were to have him around.

If he wasn't careful, Lucas could be fooled into believing that it was exactly like old times. Before everything in his life got so messed up. But he figured that since he had already thrown careful out the door earlier that day when he kissed Brooke that he might as well grant himself an all day pass. So when Nathan suggested they all head back to his beach house to hang out, Lucas didn't decline the offer.

"Hey, Handsome. You looked good out there." Her raspy voice broke him from his thought as he turned to face Brooke. She was standing so close that he could just barely feel the graze of her chest against his. It caused his whole body to come to attention. "It was good to see you having fun like that. You know?"

Lucas nodded, not sure where this was going. It was if one day she had managed to chip away a large piece of his wall and she knew it. As much as he wanted to rebuild it up around him, it felt good to have someone peering over. Especially someone like Brooke.

"I'm trying." He admitted softly. Brooke reached out and took her hand into his. It was as if her fingers were made to mold into his calloused ones.

"Well, it's working Lucas. You look happy." She gently stroked the outside of his hand and he felt so whole in that moment. So connected to this girl that it blew his mind. In response, he squeezed back lightly.

"Where did you come from?" Lucas almost said to himself more than to her.

"Uh… I thought I already told you I moved here from New York…" She furrowed her brows slightly in confusion. Another adorable trait Lucas was learning to love about her.

"No, I know that." He laughed a little and her hazel eyes danced with laughter back. "It's just that you're exactly what I needed."


	10. Chapter 10 - Something Good

_Sorry again that it has been taking me forever to update, I've had most of this saved on my phone but have been too busy to even type it up to post to you guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I love to hear back from you all so keep the reviews coming J _

_They are my best motivation. Enjoy 3_

Chapter 10 – Something Good.

"Knock, Knock." Brooke warned before entering the darkened bedroom of Peyton Sawyer. Her friend sat in a chair in front of her desk and was peering curiously into the webcam above her computer. The sound of Brooke pulled her back from her peculiar behavior with the remnants of a perplexed expression on her face.

"Uh… Is this a bad time?" Brooke questioned, taking note of the odd scene she had just walked in on.

"No, no, no." Peyton shook her hands in front of her to shoo away whatever weird conclusions Brooke was inevitably making. "It's just that, I've been getting these odd messages from some fan of my website and I'm trying to figure out who it is that's messing with me."

"Or there's actually just some creep on the other end of that." Brooke laughed dryly. "Maybe you should just avoid the whole webcam part of your blog for awhile."

"Naw, I wouldn't put it past Nathan to pull something like this. Him and Lucas got me pretty good last year."

"If you say so, Peyton… But just be careful. There are some real weirdos out there." Brooke advised.

Peyton, however, shrugged dismissively as she stepped away from her computer. "There's also a lot of misunderstood people out there too." She countered.

"Okay, that is so… P. Sawyer of you to say." Brooke accused, with a hint of a smirk in her voice. "Anyways, back to business. Rachel is out for the week because she made out with some boy she met at a bar who was also really sick."

"Rachel got into a bar?" Peyton questioned and plopped down onto her bed.

"Yes, but you're missing the point. This means you and I have to take over practices!" Peyton groaned but Brooke ignored the dramatics. "And it gets better, we get to make banners to advertise the charity game next weekend!"

"That sounds like a lot of work…" Peyton huffed.

"Come on, isn't that what you do here in your room all day anyways?" Brooke couldn't understand why Peyton didn't share the same enthusiasm towards being apart of the Tree Hill spirit. She hasn't even attended this school for a month and Brooke could already feel herself overflowing with Raven pride.

"Yeah, but I don't know… Drawing how I feel is different than painting our school colors on cheap crafts paper." Peyton shrugged a motion she did often. But seeing the pout forming on her new close friend's face caused her to backpedal. "But if you're into it, I guess I can get into it."

Brooke let out a squeal of excitement as she happily clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Well I'll see if the squad is available to practice later today, this will be so fun!"

"Today? But… I was enjoying the day off."

"I know but I can't do it tomorrow, I have plans with Lily." Brooke stated apologetically.

"Wait, with Lily? As in Lucas' sister?" Peyton hasn't even seen Lily in ages, Lucas usually makes up a half-assed excuse as to why Peyton can't come to his house to visit and she hasn't pressed it. But for Brooke to have plans with her means that Lucas had to be in someway involved, an uncharacteristic move on his part.

"Yeah, I promised I would take her to the mall tomorrow when Luke's at practice." Brooke waved her hand in the air in a nonchalant manner.

"Does Lucas know?" She couldn't help but feel a little defensive for the sake of her best friend.

"Of course. He was there when Lily and I were talking about it." Brooke's eyes were fixed on the phone she was toying with in her hands.

"Oh. What's going on with that anyways?" Peyton pursued.

"We were just going to go clothes shopping…"

"No, silly. With you and Luke. Did you tell him how you feel?" The curly haired blonde leaned in with anticipation to hear about the budding romance between Brooke and Lucas.

"Right…" Brooke smiled sheepishly. "In more or less words, yes."

Peyton straightened, absorbing Brooke's confirmation excitedly. "Well what did he say?"

"He didn't exactly say anything. But neither did I." Peyton frowned in confusion. "He kissed me."

"Wait, Lucas kissed you? Are you guys like a…." She motioned in the air to illustrate a relationship. Brooke only shrugged anticlimactically.

"I don't know, to be honest. We haven't really talked about any of it. I mean, I spend every day with him. But he hasn't brought it up and I don't want to scare him off with a label." The brunette confessed, suddenly looking significantly more tired.

"It might take a bit but… If you've already gotten that much out of Lucas, it won't be long before he gets to that point."

"I hope so…" Brooke muttered. "I really like him, Peyton. Like… More than I could even imagine possible.

"Okay, Disney princess. Take it easy." Peyton retorted and they both giggled, breaking the serious streak the conversation had been taking. "But honestly, Brooke. You have brought more out in him than anybody has managed to do this whole year. So I wouldn't doubt for a second on whether he feels the same for you, because you're so good for him. And I think he sees that."

"I hope so…"

X

Lucas shut the door behind him, pausing to catch his breath after returning from the river court. Nathan had kicked his ass today in a game of one-on-one but Luke honestly had just enjoyed the time with his cousin. He was even starting to feel as if he was close to mustering up the courage to go visit his Aunt and Uncle soon at the rate he was going.

The week had been perfect, mainly because it had been full of Brooke and Dan has been gone for all of it. All of his good fortune has been lifting his mood so high that he's considering doing all sorts of things he's been avoiding the last year.

Even yesterday Lucas had managed to let Mouth come over for a few hours to visit, something that hasn't happened since before his mom passed.

With heavy footsteps Lucas trotted up his stairway to his room before peeling the sticky clothes from his body. He glanced at the clock for a moment to make sure he was still in god time. Lily wasn't due back for two more hours and then Brooke would be here to pick her up for the mall.

He turned on the hot water of his shower and stepped under it.

Brooke.

His mind wandered and he forced it to re-focus. He had to admit he was excited to see her, even if it was only in passing to pick up his sister. Lucas was grateful for that too. Lily's face always lights up whenever Brooke was around. And he wasn't sure why she insisted on submerging herself in their lives but it was hands down the best thing that has happened to either of them in a long time.

Lucas stepped out of the shower and pulled a pair of sweats on before drying his short, wet hair. Tossing a shirt over his head, Lucas took a seat at his desk to open up his recent read when the door bell rang through the house.

He glanced up at the clock, before tentatively making his down the stairs towards the front door. Lily wasn't supposed to be home yet and he doubted Mouth would drop by unexpectedly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat that formed at the potential of Dan returning early to mess with him, Lucas opened the door and held his breath.

But instead, he revealed the perfect frame of his brunette neighbor. Lucas felt his heart pound in a different way than it was before.

"Hey, Broody." The dimpled smile greeted him as she entered his silent house.

"Brooke, you're here early." Lucas smiled and closed the door behind her. She cocked her head the way she routinely did when she wasn't catching on.

"I thought I was supposed to take Lily to the mall at 6?" Lucas nodded, in agreement.

"You are, but it's 4:30…" Brooke let out an embarrassed laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whoops!" Brooke took a seat on the couch and Lucas followed, sitting directly beside her. "Sorry, I've been all over the place this weekend. My sense of time has been terrible."

"That's okay, I'm glad you're here." Lucas admitted, his whole house seemed five shades brighter when Brooke was here. Not to mention he hadn't had a moment alone with her since he first kissed her. Lily was far too excited every time Brooke was over to give them a moment of piece. "What have you been doing this weekend to make your time so off?"

"Well, Rachel got sick so I've been running cheer practices with Peyton and making the banners and flyers for the charity game." She explained. "It's been a lot of fun, but it just takes up so much time that I've been having a hard time keeping track of it apparently."

"Wow, that's a lot to take on for someone who just came here." He was impressed. Everything about Brooke continuously caught him off guard. She was always so cool and collected, while still remaining busy and bubbly. It was something he had never seen pulled off before, and yet she was flawless at it.

"I really like it here." Brooke shrugged, leaning back into the couch and resting her head against the back.

"I really like you here." Lucas couldn't' help but continue to slew her with compliments. Her face graced him with a soft smile at his words. It had been a week since he kissed her, and they hadn't discussed it since. Although he had been trying to muster up the courage to tell her how feels, Lucas wasn't entirely sure it was safe. But his eyes continued to wander to the softness of her lips when she spoke.

"Good, mind if I stay until Lily gets here then?" There was an almost nervousness to her voice that killed him. Brooke had a well constructed mask that kept her emotions leveled out to a constant happiness, but every once in awhile that crack in her rasp would show and Lucas would catch a glimpse of the insecurities that she hid so well.

"I was going to ask you to if you didn't." He gave her a reassuring smile and the nervousness depleted. It killed him, nonetheless. She should know how incredible she is and more than anything Lucas wanted to tell her.

No, scratch that. He wanted to _show _her. Every single day.

Brooke sat up and grabbed the remote to flip the television on. Idly she began scanning channels, her knee lightly brushing his with each movement. Lucas' eyes glazed over to the screen, watching her pass multiple shows until finally landing on an episode of _Full House_.

Satisfied, the brunette leaned back into the couch wearing a smile filled with amusement. Lucas drummed his fingers impatiently against his knee, trying to decide if he wanted to change the mood or just enjoy another hour in her company.

She must have noticed him watching her because she turned quickly and gave him a quizzical look.

"What is it?"

Instead of attempting to play the endearing look he was just caught giving her, Lucas took the opportunity. "Nothing." He said softly, holding the expression towards her. Clearly that wasn't enough of an answer for her as she continued to stare at him. "It's just that… I can't help but think about how elegant you are, Brooke."

"Lucas…" Her eyes searched his, trying to read his thoughts. Reaching out, Lucas brushed a strand of her chocolate hair that was hanging in front of her face so that he could take a closer look into the beautiful hazel of her eyes.

His hand lingered on her cheek, gently stroking her soft skin. She leaned her head into his hand affectionately, never taking her eyes off his. Tentatively, he bridged the gap between them with a slow kiss.

Brooke's breath caught in her throat as their lips began a sweet dance that only they knew. Sweet, and unhurried they moved together. His tongue asked for entrance and she granted it, tasting hers against his as they explored.

Her hands crept up his chest, resting them there as the quick pace of his heart beat against her palms. Lucas deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as she pulled him down to rest on top of her.

He held her as tight as he could, convinced that he could never be close enough to her. Breaking away from her lips for the first time, Lucas kissed down her neck, and she let out a small sigh in pleasure.

Brooke couldn't help but get caught up in the feel of his body against hers as she wrapped her legs around him. Trying not to focus on the fact that thing material of his sweats caused him to rest tightly against her.

Lucas found her sweet spot, something that rarely happened to Brooke has he sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear. She ran her hands along his back in approval, making her way all the way up to the back of his head.

She couldn't believe the way he was making her feel but she could honestly do this all day for the rest of time. Suddenly his lips were connected to hers again, never quickening the pace Lucas found his way back to her tongue.

His hips moved slightly with the slow rhythm of their kiss and Brooke suppressed the moan that was threatening to escape her lips at the feel of him against her center. Although the heat between them was electric, they never crossed the line into full-blown lust. With each touch of their lips, and roll of Lucas' hips the intent was clear in his actions.

Sheer romance.


End file.
